Zero
Zero is a character in the Non-Canon battle The Grand Brawl. Profile Weapon See Abilities. Zero uses whatever sort of weapon it learns to wield, provided it is able to acquire one. Other than that, it has no weapon. Abilities Zero, as indicated by its “race”, is naught but a blank slate. It knows not enmity, not friendship, not a desire to create or to destroy. It lacks emotion and personality, is void of all capacity for thought, and possesses no magical might. Zero, however, has a single, powerful gift: Infinite learning capacity. On its own it possesses nothing. Yet its mind, or lack thereof, is capable of understanding all that it observes, and replicating the aforementioned. Zero can hear someone speak and repeat those same words in that same voice with the same intention. Zero can see a physical fighting style and imitate it. Zero is nothing, but can become everything. Whatever it sees, it can replicate, physically anyhow, but whatever it sees is all it knows: Zero is nothing on its own, though it can learn and expand from what it observes. In terms of speaking, he will understand words and sounds when they are used, and can use only any word he has heard. Zero is also unable to imitate any sort of magical power. It has one power to aid itself however, in addition to the infinite learning capacity: Zero can rearrange his body to take any form of similar mass (though only those he has observed). Descrition Zero, when not in the form of something else, could be said to be a humanoid made of flowing silver. It is approximately six feet tall, smooth and silver and featureless: Zero is truly blank. Adorning its face are two glowing green eyes. Picture will be coming soon if I get the chance in the next couple days. Biography Zero, unlike the other contestants, was not stolen from a certain plane of existance. Rather, Zero was created by a certain godlike entity on a whim as an experiment on forcing the emergence of sentience, as well as a jestful attempt to engineer a mathematical and logical paradox. The amused being who entered Zero into the tournament sees it as an elaborate experiment, a poetic endeavor, an exploration into the depths of life and how it is sculpted by its surroundings. The entity behind Zero simply notes that his creation represents a powerful statement on existence; a source of philosophical amusement. This tournament could be said to be Zero's "birth", if one is to consider Zero a living thing. Zero arrives with literally nothing, no understanding of how to move, how to speak, how to fight, how to think, no desire to do any of those, although it can use its own powers as a sort of instinctual reaction. There is one simple exception: At the moment of its creation, Zero heard a single phrase. How this affects the seemingly blank being is yet uncertain. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Grand Brawl Characters Category:Humanoids